1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable device and, more particularly, to a portable device with touch panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user uses a mobile tablet computer or an E-book, he or she needs to hold the device with both hands. However, since the mobile tablet computer is usually light and thin, and operating postures are limited, the hot keys are usually much fewer than that of a conventional notebook computer, which is rather inconvenient in usage. Moreover, it is not easy for the user to input many words without a standard keyboard. When the user inputs words or commands to execute a program, he or she needs to hold the body with one hand, and input the words or commands on the touch panel with the other hand. Thus, the user may not hold the mobile tablet computer or the E-book steadily, resulting in the input inconvenience.